


Hour Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: I got inspired by some hot smut, M/M, No Smut, and concerned Makoto, and people find out, just after Haru comes home after getting fucked senseless by Mikoshiba, so I decided to be a little shit and type up what came to my imagination, so here we go DRAMAAAA, so much fluff you'll choke on it, they're in a secret relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Mikoshiba have been dating for two months now, and have finally had sex. So this is the story of their secret relationship afterwards and how it carries through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I was inspired to do this after reading an immensely intensely hot smut fic of my new ship I just boarded. I have been trying so so so so hard not to imagine these two in a relationship, and then Haru having to stand on his toes just to give Mikoshiba a kiss on the cheek, but alas. So this will probably an ongoing thing where they're in a secret relationship and stuff happens and people find out. Now, if you want some AMAZING smut just go to this here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1793536 and read that. Here we go.

    Haruka looks around to assure nobody is looking their way at the train station before turning back to Mikoshiba, leaning onto his toes Haruka plants a chaste kiss on the older boy's lips before fleeing onto the train. At that moment, a faintly pink in the cheeks Seijuurou realizes that Haru had forgotten to give back his jacket and scarf.

* * *

        Haruka was walking home from the train station with a pain piercing his hips. He was wearing a Samezuka Gakuen jacket that was not his own, along with a baby blue scarf. They both smelled heavily of vanilla and citrus, the tell tale scent of Mikoshiba Seijuurou. Haruka had gotten used to this scent, the smell of his boyfriend, his very  _secret_ boyfriend. As he turns the corner to start up the stone steps to reach his house, he spots a very anxious Makoto waiting there. At the same time the brunette sees Haruka and runs down to meet him at the foot of the stairs. "Where were you-" but at that moment Makoto notices his apparel. "What are you wearing?" he questions.

  Haru looks down before tugging shyly at the scarf and speaking up," I went to visit the pool at Samezuka and forgot my jacket so Rin lent me his, plus this scarf." He lies to Makoto, that was somewhat true, he did go to Samezuka and the neck wear and jacket were not his to begin with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is very short. I ran out of creativity halfway so I just sat there watching anime and reading gay swimming porn until I thought of more words. Ended up getting this done around 3:00-3:30 am. So this is not the best, but there will be more later. Get ready for so much fluff you'll choke on it.


End file.
